narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikai Nara
is a cursed prodigy formally belonging to Konohagakure's Nara Clan. Shikai's incredible mastery over darkness and shadows, alongside an immensely innovative usage lead to his name being spread across the village. An upcoming talent, an asset that would undoubtedly increase Konohagakure's damaged standing. Shikai constantly performed feats that enhanced his reputation beyond normal limitations faced by those alongside him. He became an ace during academy days. Teachers constantly spoke proudly of him. Never truly failing to acknowledge an immeasurable amount of potential. After being placed on a close team, Shikai never failed to inspire teammates. Missions after missions were completed with 100% success rates. And after an aced exam, Shikai was immediately promoted to jōnin. While Shikai's parents supported their child by pushing him forward, the young Nara faced endless ridicule by his fellow kin. A superstitious tale that a demon would cross into this world by possessing a babies shadow tainted his name. It was unnatural for a Nara to possess white hair alongside differently colored eyes. Each sign caused people to doubt that Ryuuga's child was human. All the while, Shikai's countless achievements only demonized him further. Soon, Shikai couldn't leave his house during the day. Sticking to night-early morning missions. Being a strong young shinobi not blessed by royalty also brought him harsh comments. People looked to Ryuuga as if he plotted to overthrow the main Shika line. As he did name his child using it's sacred prefix. The constant bullying Shikai endured hadn't hindered his abilites. He only wished for Ryuuga's happiness. But after Shikai became an Anbu Captain, the youngest since Itachi Uchiha, The Nara Clan shunned Ryuuga completely. Leading to a suicide which changed Shikai's viewpoint towards reality. It was at this time that Shikai decided to defect. Shikai used both the soon to be infamous technique he recently developed and a plethora of Assassination skills to escape Konohagakure. it was noted that when he defected, the current Hokage had noted it to be the greatest escape from a major village in history. As they hadn't noticed he left after a week when they investigated his home. Stumbling upon a decomposing Ryuuga, a suicide note alongside other papers. Shikai travelled across lands, performing expensive assassinations. No one was safe. After mastering his official technique, not a place existed that would pose a barrier. During these travels, Shikai made sure to erase all that traced back towards him. Only one person had escaped and it happened while Shikai underwent a betrayal. Doing so caused Shikai's name to spread farther than before. But Shikai's level over assassinations caused bingo books to lack an accurate picture of him. Comedically, Shikai's picture continues to change every month. A running gag he notes. During the time in which Shikai existed as a lone warrior, Shikai caused various important events to transpire. Some subconsciously. He witnessed how higher ranking individuals caused hundreds suffering. Especially for greedy or selfish outcomes. He began to blame both his father's suicide and the bullying he faced upon those above him. How they refused to acknowledge both shinobi. Shikai also witnessed newly acquired friends perish in history. Or sacrifice their life for a cause they did not believe in. All these truths damaged Shikai's psyche. It was then that a man representing an organization comprised solely of darkness appeared. He whispered that one's name could never hide forever. But instead of a battle, this man offered a different position. One that would assure Shikai receives vengeance. That night, Shikai joined Black Crown as an incredibly skilled Assassin. His career is one that is filled with constant heartbreak and guilt. It is for that reason he tells others that he steals shadows. So that they can live a life of freedom alongside him. Using a specially forged jewel, Shikai became a shadow stealer. A man who kills a person before stealing their shadow which represents their spiritual energy. Doing so grants him access to their memories and emotions. Shikai's mastery over shadows have earned him praise by all. He has pushed shadow materialization into a new plateau. Doing so, he can use his shadow for supportive, offensive and defensive reasons. And through feeding his spiritual energy into larger bodies of darkness, Shikai can control an entire battlefield. Accessing a form that transforms him into a literal shadow which allows him to fuse with larger bodies of darkness or disappear completely. After witnessing Shikai completely murder a platoon without revealing himself once, his sensei began to refer to him as a Shadow Hunter (影弋 Yokukage). A title that eventually evolved into the Demon of Darkness (鬼乃闇 Yami no Oni). Shikai's shadows often possess a liquid state. Leaving behind dark residue which permanently stain surfaces. Something that has created various ghost. It is said that he can paste a shadow or a patch of darkness for all eternity. After killing opponents, this trait often mixed in with their blood. Causing their crimson elixir to appear black. Hence earning him the title;Spiller of Obsidian Blood(溢流乃黒曜石朱 Kokuyouseki no Itsuryuu Ake). This trait also tainted Shikai's own blood. Causing him to bleed out black liquid rather than red. Leading to people referring him to as Black Blood (朱黒い Kuroiake). Shkai is known to gather information by collecting shadows. Storing them creates an incredibly large database for him to access. His allies often refer to him as a Collector (収集家, Shuushuuka) for doing so. Shikai's ability to kill has lead to enemies branding him as the Greatest Killer Alive (最大殺害者世 Saidai Satsugaishasei). Not from his power but the sheer secrecy he possesses while doing so. Because Shikai's Darkness based abilities are known for possessing multiple eyes, he has earned the title Eyes of Darkness (闇の目, Yami no Me). Appearance Personality As expected of a Black Crown member who lacks a true purpose, Shikai is a person with multiple layers. During his childhood, Shikai was a person who absolutely loved people. He enjoyed spending time with family and playing games alongside very few kids who accepted him. Constantly, Shikai attempted to win the acceptance of fellow clansmen. A child whose name began with Shika, he understood that it was not his place to possess such a title. However, he continually wished to prove that he deserved it despite not holding any direct relation to the current clan head. And so, he constantly trained vigorously. From day until night, Konoha's young Nara dedicated all that he could to mastering his clan's hiden's. Displaying it openly once accomplished. Battles, missions even little spars, Shikai constantly showed off his acquired power. But as he grew in strength, The Young Nara only received hatred. Current heads disagreed with that boy's potential. So much so, they attempted to bribe his father to refrain from entering Shikai into the academy. Doing so only brought further pain. When he entered Konohagakure's Shinobi Academy, he welcomed all. An open child, Shikai had a plentiful amount of friends. From all over Konoha, Shikai became something of a golden boy. Adults loved him while children begged parents to let him stay over for dinner. His teachers spoke that Shikai had been blessed with both immense potential and kindness. Immense compassion which caused others to instinctively follow him. It seemed perfect. Yet Shikai still remained unhappy. The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan considered him a phony. An abomination to their relationship. Elders spoke that Shikai's existence broke all tradition. Children of Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara treated Shikai harshly. They laughed at him, taunted the poor boy until he broke into tears. And since it was an internal clan strife, other children, even some adults, refrained from helping Shikai. They only silently prayed that he would grow strong. Offering some words of encouragement after Shikai received harsh treatment. Still, Shikai Nara exhibited extreme determination. Before entering his exams, Shikai had an incredibly high success rate for missions. Creating an unforgettable feeling of confidence that flowed through Shikai's veins. Ryuuga's constant encouragement propelled Shikai's determination further. As long as he believed in him, Shikai knew he could accomplish anything. But it was during this time that Shikai's harsh treatment deepened. During a mission where he'd witnessed an entire orphanage burn before Konohagakure ignored its existence, Shikai's curse awakened. The trauma he suffered released a special chakra which morphed into schizophrenia before circulating through his body. Konohagakure's Shadow Demon exhibited extremely positive symptoms. During episodes, he entered a delusional state where Shikai experienced disordered thoughts and speech alongside tactile, auditory, visual, olfactory and gustatory hallucinations. The very shadows Shikai manifested were spawned from the hallucinations he underwent. And by manipulating surrounded darkness, he massacred everyone involved. He lost all touch to humanity. Although it gave him another successful mission, people who heard of this feat began to fear Shikai further. So much that they asked for his removal from Konohagakure's Chuunn exams. Day by day, Shikai's mind started to suffer from schizophrenic symptoms. Although he could control it a majority of the time, Shikai experienced episodes during times of extreme pressure or horrible, traumatic moments. Human lives started to mean nothing to him. Even his team noticed this difference. The way he spoke about targets resembled hunting. This made his life as an ANBU easier. During missions, Shikai would willfully enter these spasms. Animating his hallucinations through his shadows. During such, none were safe. Allies were warned. Orders given to escape his immediate vicinity. Alongside this horrible life, Shikai gained an incredible amount of pride in his own powers and abilities. He often boasted that assassinations would only require himself. Everyone that stood before Shikai's growth in power only risked their lives. Shi's descent into madness only worsened after his dad killed himself.... After that night, Shikai defected, finding no purpose to live. His schizophrenia brought shadows to life, even created hallucinations which involved a horrid memories.... During a mission, Shikai met a man who represented a new philosophy.... Shikai is a warrior who is known for his incredible ambition and determination.... Background Current Arcs Rise of the Black Crown Movies and Appearances Abilities Shikai Nara is perhaps one of the, if not the, greatest manipulators of darkness. Owner of his own personal dimension, Shikai has become an exceptionally powerful Nara. So much so that others are warned about confronting him due to his abilities as a shadow stealer. Should one connect, he shall steal it and absorb their essence. It is said that Shikai managed to go beyond regular shadows and obtain a completely mastery over darkness based aspects. From his shadow, Shikai can create massive amounts of darkness, or even summon an abyss from his personal realm. However, beyond this innate control and affinity for the dark, Shikai is an ocean filled with other skills and abilities. This was shown after he accomplished a couple of major feats, each sending his name spiraling upwards in terms of bounties. One involved assassinating a former Samiya/VagabondDesert Shadows. During his battle, he managed to fight on par with her despite admitting the greater amount of power she currently possessed. A testament to his own strength and abilities is shown when he nearly kills her while gathering sensitive information. It was from this battle that she felt a need to join an Anti Black Crown organization dubbed the White Crown. Another feat that displays Shikai's power is when he managed to infiltrate Konohagakure and single-handily capture the four tails without alerting a single guardShadows At Night. Being a member of Black Crown has earned Shikai an immense amount of fear. But before that, the shadowy assassin already possessed a huge reputation. One that had spread far and wide. Throughout all lands, Shikai is recognized as a powerful assassin. One that expands past many noble bank accounts. Intelligence Shikai had always been considered a prodigy... Due to his incredible spy based abilities, Shikai has gathered a plethora of secret information. One that involves the strange disappearance of Gaara. Chakra Reserves and Chakra Prowess Nara Clan Techniques Shikai is widely known as a prodigy among the Nara Clan. One that continuously displayed innovation and imagination. His enjoyment of obstacles lead to techniques designed specifically to overcome. Before Shikai acquired this immense infamy, Shikai had mastered his clan's well-known arts. He was able to catch opponents in the Nara Clan's Shadow Imitation Technique almost instantly. Preparing various traps and even manipulating his terrain. However, his greatest method involved situations where he only revealed himself after successfully capturing his target. Preparing decoys to attract his opponents attention. Shikai managed to master Shikamaru's chakra infusion Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique as soon as he witnessed it. Doing so caused him to capture opponents before entering their radius. A powerful throw combined with precise aiming caught enemies while their guards fell. But due to Shikai's unique shadow, it is a trait for which he is known. Simply by its appearance, enemies are able to decipher who is truly hunting them... Naturally, Shikai's shadow is much more menacing. Possessing hundreds of eyes and sharp teeth capable of consuming all that stands before its master. It is this shadow which people believe is his true self. His soul. Enemies believe Shi's body to be nothing more than a puppet to be controlled. Using it, Shikai can see, speak and even hear what it experiences. Either way, this shadow possess extreme control over all forms of darkness. Even being able to transform chakra into its very substance. Doing so, Shikai is able to create an area where light does not reach. And since darkness is his natural affinity, it is a place where Shikai can release his full power. Shikai's signature techniques involves his mastery over materializing and dematerializing darkness....One such technique animates his shadow as a servant, messenger and a partner in battle capable of spying and traveling far beyond his own body. The Young Assassin is one of few Nara who have escalated their abilities into pure darkness. Rather than solely relying on shadows, Shikai's powers can extend into preexisting areas of darkness. Physical Prowess Shikai's greatest feat is his pure speed. He is fast enough to... Relationships Quotes Concepts and Influences Trivia References